The invention relates to a handle for a closing part, especially a door, of a vehicle, to the features of the respective preambles of the independent.
Such handles located for example externally on a door of the vehicle are known of themselves in vehicles. These handles are actuated by an operator to enter the vehicle, in order to open the door. Such handles however have the disadvantage that they are raised from the surface of the closing part (the door) and thus generate disturbing wind noises during travel. In addition, these projecting handles pose a risk of injury that is not insignificant. In addition these handles disturb the general appearance, since they break the flow of the body lines. Another disadvantage consists in the fact that these handles are subjected to the contaminations of the environment.